The Void
by mainegirlwrites
Summary: Something has kidnapped Sam and send him into the void...just what will it take from Dean to rescue him?  Work still in progress, please read and enjoy the short chapters I have up, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**The Void**

The wind whipped into Dean's face, making his eyes water. Tears of pain slide down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. Sam was gone again. Dean was so close to saving his brother, but once again, he had failed. This last time Dean was so close, he had actually felt the heat from his brother's fingertips, but Sam had been pulled into the void again before they could clench their hands together. Sam's eyes had been wide with fear, his mouth shouting things Dean could not hear.

Dean dropped his head to his chest in exhaustion, seeking the strength to continue_. If there is a God out there, somewhere, I sure could use your help._

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Prior<em>

"Yeah, I know, pie! I got it, _pie_!" Sam slammed the Impala's passenger door shut and clenched the hood of his sweatshirt around his face. Wind and snow blew directly horizontally, forcing the cold into Sam's face as he headed into the diner. Irritated did not begin to describe the way he felt.

_Why does Dean always get to stay in the damned warm car?_ Sam wondered as he grabbed the door handle with a shivering hand. He snapped the door shut behind him for spite as he heard strains of "American Woman" drift towards him from the car.

Heads turned toward Sam as he brushed the snow off his shoulders and shuddered in the sudden warmth. He grinned apologetically and headed towards the counter to place an order.

_Pie, don't forget the pie…_he told himself. He would've rather forgotten it, but listening to Dean bitch about it for the next four hundred miles was just not worth it. He grabbed a menu and slipped onto a bar stool, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Hey, handsome, what'll it be today?"

Sam smiled at the kind words and looked up from the menu…and black demon eyes staring at him from the waitress. Before he could react, she grabbed him by the face from behind the counter and two men from a nearby booth grabbed his arms.

"Mmffhhh!" Sam struggled, praying Dean was not too busy finding a radio station to look into the diner and see his plight.

"Quiet, now, darling," the waitress sneered. "Into the void you go."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Void, Chapter Two

Sam could see Dean's face, unfocused as if he was looking at his brother from the bottom of a deep, dark well. Dean was shouting, his face contorted in his desperate shouts to his brother. Sam reached up to him, their fingers almost touching. But he was pulled back again, suctioned to the bottom, where it was dark. Sam was gently twisted around as if in a slow motion washing machine, arms bending, legs turning.

He was exhausted. The void pulled at him, seeking his release from sanity. Sam knew if he caved, he would be lost forever.

_You can't have me,_ he thought.

The void lifted him up tantalizingly toward Dean again, but then pulled him down.

_Don't fight anymore_, Sam heard in his head. It caressed his body, stroking his long locks of hair and pulling gently on his fingertips. Sam tried to clench his jaw against the urge, but his teeth seemed to be loose in his mouth. He had been in the void for too long, and his body was loose, literally falling apart. It wouldn't be long before his mind would, too.


	3. Chapter 3

The Void, Chapter Three

Dean wanted to reach into the crossroad demon's chest and yank out her heart with his bare hands. She grinned at him maliciously, as if she could read his thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Dean.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I wish I could help. But I don't know where your brother is, or how he got there. Or how to get him out," she shrugged.

Dean glowered at her.

"Really!" the demon insisted. "Believe me, if I could have a piece of you in exchange for letting him out, I would. But I can't make a deal if I can't help you." The demon smiled, stepping closer to Dean and running a long finger down his chest. "Keeps me honest, I guess."

Dean grabbed her finger and bent it backwards, on the brink of breaking it. She gasped, clasping her hand, struggling to get Dean to release his grip.

"Do me a favor," he said. "If you hear anything…anything…you better let me know, bitch." He released her finger and pushed her away. The demon vanished. Dean shook his head, irritated, dismayed, exhausted. He turned toward the Impala, dreading the ride back to the void to try to save Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

The Void, Chapter Four

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, then opened again and blinked. There was something in the corner - something that did not belong. He stretched, reaching for it, attempting to time his efforts with the tumbling action of the void.

Up, down, spin around slowly...up down, spin around slowly...

At the next "down", his arm shot out, attempting to touch it. He felt his shoulder dislocate with a slow _pop_ and he screamed in agony and dismay. In the void, there was no sound. There was nothing.

No feeling, no light, no sound. It was a chamber of horrors to Sam, being cut off from talking to his brother, hearing the Impala roar, cutting off a vampire's head, tasting demon blood...

_What._

Sam refocused and looked for the object again._ I will not loose my mind_, he told himself. Instead he turned himself slowly and was able to use his other arm to grab the object. It was hard for Sam to even know that he had it in his hand, and he almost dropped it, not realizing what was between his fingers.

Slowly his lifted it close to his face, straining to see what it was.

It was a key.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Void – Chapter Five**

Dean clenched his head tight between his palms in an effort to squeeze out the pain. Or to perhaps, hold his head together. He felt it may burst.

He lay on the motel bed, twisting and moaning. His head had been hurting like this for hours – perhaps days – he didn't know. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, so could not even determine if it was day or night. All Dean knew that while he was paralyzed with this pain, he could not make an effort to save his brother.

That thought drove him crazy.

With a shock, Dean felt a cool palm upon his scorching forehead.

"Sammy...?" he mumbled, hoping in his pain-crazed state that his little brother was once again there, safe, and caring for him.

"It's Castiel," the angel replied. Dean felt a sob catch in his throat. He was relieved Cas was here to help him, but the realization that Sam was still in the void devastated him.

The pain was gone. Dean sat up, blinking and focusing his eyes in the dark.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner," Cas apologized. Dean ignored him, but shakily stood and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and get a drink of water. Dean leaned over the sink, staring into his reflection in the blinking glare of the lone florescent bulb.

"Help me, Cas. Help me get Sam."

The angel moved slowly to the bathroom, patting Dean awkwardly on the shoulder. Dean glared at Cas's reflection in the mirror and Cas slowly removed his hand.

"I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat carefully on the edge of the creaky motel bed. It seemed to sigh with him. Cas was gone, but his words still seemed to hang in the air.

"I can't Dean. It's something that Eve has created, some sort of void – its taken Sam in. Its nothing I have never seen before, and I don't - ," Cas flopped his hands helplessly in a surprisingly human gesture.

"Get out, Cas. If you can't help me, then just get out." Dean growled. The rustle of angelic wings signaled the cherub's departure.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the rickety table where Sam's laptop sat, open and patiently waiting for its master's return. Dean gently closed it with a heavy hand, listening to the gentle snap at the end. He picked up the hotel key next to the laptop -

A sudden white flash appeared before his eyes – no, it was_ in_ his eyes – Dean reeled back in surprise and pain. The key in his palm dug into his skin, and he saw -

It was gone. Dean opened his hand slowly, blinking blearily at the object in his hand. He had seen a key.

A key.


End file.
